


White Stones and Red Desires.

by QueerTremere



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Some Fluff, a touch of jealousy, a wee bit of angst, helpful keyleth, petty vex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerTremere/pseuds/QueerTremere
Summary: The Moment is from ep 32: A petty instance of jealousy over hand holding upsets Vex'ahlia forcing her to face her feelings for Keyleth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey gang, welcome to my Vexleth feelings! Much like my Beauyasha fic this wasn't supposed to be much more than a blurb of my feelings, but only getting into C1 recently it's hit me. There might be more parts but for now there are two.

She knows Keyleth is holding her Brother’s hands to heal him but a sinking nameless feeling in the pit of her stomach doesn’t want them to touch. This feeling whispers in the back of her mind: What if they get together your twin and your… your what? Crush? Will they leave you behind? What would you have then?

He’s all the family you can depend upon, and with Pike off on her spiritual missions, Keyleth is the only other woman to bond with. She wanted to do more than bond with Keyleth. But, she was too afraid to entertain the thought further.

Instead her blood boils enough and she breaks through their hands making a show of it. Sure, she was over reacting like a petulant little girl but in the moment they had to be stopped. 

What was she even doing? She had no claim to Keyleth and she couldn’t admit anything out loud. Admit, what exactly? That she’d grown very fond of the group’s Druid so much she wanted to be intimately close with her. Vex hadn’t thought of anyone that way for a long time but Keyleth dug her way into her heart. That was just like Druids; always planting fucking flowers where they don’t belong…

There were more pressing zombie and vampire matters at hand then her micro-aggression towards her companions. She wished Trinket could talk with her right now in her self imposed ostracisation. Sometimes within the group dynamics it felt like he was the only one truly listening to her.

As they secured the area and headed for a safe place for the night she thought: What the hell was wrong with me? She was more of an methodical thinker than this. Could this entire ordeal with the Briarwoods finally begun to eat away at her resolve? Vex'ahlia was tough but things here were very grim.

For now she’d give herself a free pass; best not think on it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyleth's worried she's done something wrong, Vex hasn't met her gaze as she's spoken to her. The last thing she ever wants to do is upset Vex'ahlia.

Keyleth admired Vex'ahlia for many reasons: she was a good leader, she could negotiate them out of nearly any sticky situation, she was never afraid to assert herself to anyone. Sometimes, people thought Vex was vein and cold but Keyleth ignored that harsh "book by it's cover" judgment. They didn’t know her the way she did. She knew Vex cared deeply for the group and always had everyone’s best interests in mind. Sure, they would butt heads on occasion but that’s what happened when you were with someone constantly and considered yourselves family.

Keyleth was socially awkward and full of nervous energy, but she knew enough to pick up on jealousy when it was breaking through her hands quite literally. The last thing she wanted was for Vex to think that she’d want to take her Brother from her, there was no validity in it. Her only intent was to heal him after unintentionally wounding Vax. Vax'ildan was, of course, Vax. He had to give her a wry smile and work his charm. It hadn’t been entirely lost on her, but he was not the twin she had an eye on. 

For a split second as Vex'ahlia broke through her grip, she wondered if it was a different kind of jealousy? But, she shook away the thought as quickly as it had came. She didn’t want to be rude and assume what Vex'ahlia had been thinking or feeling. Here she was not wanting to be rude when it was Vex who'd been a little rude. 

They were going through rough terrain in Whitestone since they stepped foot in town. With a single inhalation of air, she swore darkness could be felt seeping into her lungs and crawling under her skin. This place was tainted to the very soul of its roots. It was terrifying to think of it affecting them negatively in the same way. Percy was already fighting against something wicked inside himself, and she was feeling the darkness in this place to her bones. 

That evening Vex'ahlia was the only other person awake. She was sitting by the fire, yet visibly shivering from the cold. Keyleth took her heavy blanket and laid it around Vex'ahlia’s shoulders.

“It’s not as warm as a bear but it will help."

Vex looked up at her in surprise.

"What? Oh, that’s very kind of you, but I’m okay… ”

“No, you’re freezing!” She shook her head, waving her off.

“Thanks. Hum, … join me? There’s no point of us both being miserable when-” Vex trailed off, but Keyleth was, already taking up space beside her. She pulled the blanket around her shoulders.

“There’s room for two?”

Finishing each other’s sentences had been a twin thing but something warm fluttered between them and both of them let it be.

“Yes,” Vex’s lips briefly pulled into a smile, Keyleth mirrored the gesture.

“Hey, um. How are you doing? I know all of this is a lot, and I wanted to make sure you are okay.”

“I’m fine! ” Vex'ahlia spoke more sharply than she had meant to. She chewed on the lie for a moment. “I mean, thank you. I’m… I don’t know. Fighting off zombies and vampires is one thing, but this place? It’s more disturbing the usual fair. Whitestone has been horribly infected and this is Percy’s home... ”

“Yes, but, we’re here to fix it. We’re going to stop this rot from within and return this place to its former glory. The Sun Tree will live again, I’m going to make sure of it.”

“You will, darling." Keyleth might not always have faith in her own abilities but Vex had no doubts, it was comforting. "This is so much harder when it’s the home of one of our own. I feel a little helpless even though we are already helping.”

Keyleth was surprised at Vex'ahlia’s admission. It wasn’t often she mentioned feeling so vulnerable in such a candid manner.

“We are certainly helping! We’ve already brought the people here hope and rallied them with us. You are doing your part, our fearless leader."

"Fearless, but mortal I’m afraid.” Vex chuckled but then paused for a moment. “I’m sorry about earlier, Kiki. I don’t know what came over me, I was being a child."

Keyleth hadn't expected an apology without prompting but was relived to hear it. She thought carefully about her next words.

"Sometimes, children are upset over things that belong to them when it seems like it might be taken away… ” So, maybe Keyleth had been overthinking this since earlier that evening. The last thing she wanted was to be on the wrong side of Vex'ahlia. “Because possessions are all a child has to their name. Adults often feel that way, too, I know I have at times. But, I’m not going to take anything away from you, Vex. And, your Brother isn’t all you have, not anymore."

"Oh, Keyleth. I know you’re not taking anything from me, I was overreacting and you still don’t deserve to be treated that way.” Keyleth had a way of crawling into her head and instead of getting up her back about it despite herself Vex let it happen. 

“Thank you for apologizing.” Keyleth moved to sit closer to Vex, she put her hand down between them on the bench. Without hesitation, Vex placed her hand next to it and her pinkie seeking out Keyleth’s fingers.

Keyleth watched the fire when she felt skin against her own she’d inadvertently made the flames she was concentrating on flair wildly like her quickening plus She then decided to envelop Vex'ahlia’s fingers with her own. Each of them had very strong hands, they were quietly sharing the same thought.

“I was afraid you might decide that you don’t like me as much… ” Keyleth was uncertain.

“That’s never going to happen.” It nearly sounded like Vex was insulted by in insinuation. Keyleth’s shoulders relaxed, but her knee bounced with nervousness.

“Never, ” She repeated, processing the information. She carefully took her hand back instead roping it around Vex’s waist. She was surprised how quickly Vex’ahlia responded by sinking against her side, resting her head on her shoulder.

“I’m not interested in him like that.” Keyleth’s voice was only loud enough for Vex to hear her.

Vex’ahlia was quiet for a long time and then finally…

“Good, ” She mumbled, her head-turning so her forehead pressed to Keyleth’s shoulder giving it a bump.

She wasn’t sure how to respond, but she sat very still in case even a little movement made all of this stop. But, Keyleth risked it by pressing a kiss to Vex'aliha’s hair. 

“Good.” Keyleth decided on in agreement. 

When Vex looked up at her Keyleth's smile was as brighter than the flames beside them.


	3. Come a little closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keyleth and her famous terrible timing asks Vex'ahlia what's going on between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was working on the next part of this and hit a rock so I decided to write this instead while I figure the actual next part out. So enjoy this totally unnecessary blurb.

Things had started to change after their fireside conversation. When they were fighting Vex'ahlia would grasp her elbow and whisper "I know you are strong, but please be safe," or Vex would squeeze her hand and a look would be all that was needed between them. Vex'ahlia's unwavering belief in her made her feel like she really was capable of anything.

When the group rested and camped more often than not they would be together. Sometimes, they fell asleep next to each other holding hands in the space between them. Keyleth yearned to be closer but she would gladly accept what little intimacy they were sharing under the circumstances of their current mission. 

One night they were hiding in the dark together waiting for the others.

"There's nothing like spending quality time with you," Keyleth whispered, amused. 

"Fun, isn’t it? You know, you’re my favorite of the group. Vax doesn’t count because seeing he’s my backside.” She knew that Vex’ahlia meant that the twins were two sides of the same coin, but the phrasing was just too funny. Vex always made her laugh. 

“Your favourite? If you’re trying to flatter me, I’ll have you know it’s working!” She couldn’t lie. “Doesn’t that make him your rear-end?” Keyleth covered her mouth to stop herself from bursting into laughter. 

“Keyleth!” It was Vex’s turn to try and stifle her laughter. “Yes, that’s exactly what he is! Hey, When we get out of this, I'm taking you out on a real date." 

"A date?!” Keyleth bit back a surprised gasp. “Like regular people get to do?” Nothing about their adventuring lives was ordinarily. “Oh, gosh, that sounds nice! But, you don't have to do that. I enjoy all our time together."

"I'm happy you are easy to please. Still, fancy clothes and a hot meal together sounds like a dream right now, doesn't it? Besides, I think we'll have earned it."

"You're right, that does sound good. So, this, this thing happening between us, this is really um, happening?"

"Shh, you'll blow our cover."

"Right, sorry!" Keyleth whispered. The air suddenly felt tense between them. 

"I just wanted to know..." Her voice was small this time. 

"Oh, darling. I'm sorry for snapping. I thought I heard someone coming."

Before Keyleth could react she felt an arm rope around her waist. Vex'ahlia stroked her cheek. 

"Your timing is once again terrible. Listen, it's really happening. But, please a little patience? I don't want us distracted and possibly killed." 

Vex'ahlia kissed her cheek.

Keyleth was left standing touching her face where she had been kissed. It felt like all the warmth had left her body when Vex broke free from the embrace. In hindsight now wasn’t the best time for this. She really had to learn how to pick a better moment. 

“Thank you for the reassurance.” She whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! Cross posted from - realdorkchops on tumblr


End file.
